Father's Day
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: Sadie, Carter, AND Zia go visit Julius/Osiris. What happens when they leave Sadie and Anubis alone? I know, TERRIBLE summary. Um, I have already wrote many times I don't own fantastic Percy Jackson, therefore I OBVIOUSLY don't own Kane Chronicles. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

ONE-SHOT:

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

Okay, summary: we had found Zia some months ago, and Carter had the guts to ask her out and finally to be his girlfriend. They got a happy ending... WOHOO!

Me? Well, I do annoy Carter (a lot) and... Yeah. I am already 13 (TEEN QUEEN!). Sometimes I'd slip into the Duat and meet Anubis, but we were just friends. He is so annoying, insufferable, self-centered, incredibly hot, sarcastic... You get the idea. What really did annoy me the most was that he would call me 'Mistress Kane' or 'Lady Kane'.

Anyway, today I was going to see him, not intentionally, today was father's day, so we get to visit dad.

I wore my usual combat boots, jeans, jacket, and a tee shirt... Oh! And I had a purple streak this week. Every time I visited him, he told me to dress like a proper lady. He always told me that smiling, because he knew I would NEVER wear a dress. I don't even own one.

So... we were on the boat with Bloodstain Blade AND Zia, because Carter insisted in presenting her to dad and mom as her girlfriend. I was okay with it, though Zia and I… well, we weren't the best type of friends.

_So-o-o_, we arrived to the palace or whatever you call it. And Anubis greeted us! What a lovely surprise (note the sarcasm).

"Evening Master and Mistress Kane, Captain, and... Who might this lady be?" He said smiling.

"Zia Rashid, Lord Anubis."

"Your father is waiting for you." He ignored Zia, and opened us the doors.

"Hello, Sadie, Carter... And I believe this is Zia, am I right?" He said.

"Hi dad" I smiled.

"Um, dad, this is Zia Rashid, my... um, girlfriend." He said, I noticed they were holding hands while he was scratching his head with the free one.

"I see, well, Sadie you wouldn't mind staying with Anubis for a while, right? I need to talk with this two." He said looking at me, I shook my head and smirked at Carter and Zia.

Carter gave me his _I'll-kill-you-later_ deluxe stare. It made me shrug.

"Anubis, wouldn't you mind taking care of my daughter?" I frowned, taking care of my daughter? I am 13! I don't need a baby-sitter. He sighed and agreed.

Dad took Carter and Zia to a separate room.

I was alone, with Anubis.

"So... How you've been?" I simply said.

"Fine, Lady Kane." He said, looking at me.

"Oh! Please, stop calling me Lady Kane, call me Sadie." I said, with a smile, which he returned.

"Of course, Lady… Sadie." He corrected himself. Then, came an awkward silence

"Want to go catch an ice-cream?" He asked, and I nodded.

We were in New Jersey, eating a Ben&Jerry's, which we finished quickly. Once we returned to the Underworld, we started talking.

"And, did you return home with your Grandparents or did you stayed with Amos?" He asked.

"Well, at first I did spend a few months with the Fausts, until I realized that I couldn't live without my brother. I mean, after all we've been through I couldn't leave him alone trying to fit in a school. I, the little sister, had to guide him in school for the first month. He can't live without me. I can't help but being incredible." I sighed in admiration once I finished. He chuckled at my expression. We sat in a cushion, face-to-face, "what about you? I mean, how is the Underworld?" I asked.

"Well, it's been normal, the tiles are lining up again. Everything is turning out better. Oh, I'm starting to make your ritual; the closing of the mouth. It's working quite well."

"Ha-ha, very funny Anubis." I noticed that I (almost) never called him that.

He smiled. "And... Have you met anyone lately? Any competition for me?" He asked, seriously? Who does he thinks he is.

I raised an eyebrow, "I haven't met anyone, but... How do you know if I'm interested in the god of toilet paper?" I laughed, so he did.

"I'm joking. Hey, wait, god of toilet paper? You are not talking about me right?"He said, very surprised.

"So, you didn't expect it from me?" I said.

"Yes, I did actually. You were the sharp tongue last time I checked." He replied our faces were inches apart.

"I was?" I asked.

"You were." And then, he kissed me. I could've stayed there forever. His lips felt soft in mine.

Suddenly, my hands traveled to his neck, as his to my hips.

I figured he wasn't warm. No, he was cold. Not the type of cold that makes you starts shivering, but the good type of cold.

Just when Anubis was about to deepen the kiss, something bad happened.

Dad entered the room.

For our luck, it was only him. I mean, Carter and Zia and Mom weren't there. Just dad.

"Sadie..." His voice trailed off. I separated quickly from Anubis, both of us blushing.

"Sadie." He said, frowning this time. Then, he glared at Anubis.

"Sadie, we will need to talk. And you," he pointed to Anubis "we will talk about this later."

"Yes sir." He said calmly, looking down to the floor, and leaving the room.

As he was leaving, I followed him with my eyes, feeling guilty with every step he took.

After he left, I followed my father made me signs to follow him. It wasn't the same room mom, Carter and Zia were in.

Oh God, he's going to give me the talk.

Author's Note: XD yes, I just had to include 'the talk' though if I write a fanfic about it, it will probably be him telling her that Carter's gonna be her stalk- baby-sitter and to take care of herself, and that she wasn't allowed to see Anubis, and all that rubbish parents tend to tell us.

Sorry if you're a parent :P

Um, I guess I'll tell you something, the first person to review is going to have a virtual cookie!

I know Sadie is probably a bit OOC but give me a rest, this is my first Kane Chronicles fic! :D

-Lots Of Love-

Piper-Weasley


	2. This is a Note

**This is a Note, not a chapter, but it is very important if you want to know about the sequel.**

**First, the sequel is going to be sentimental –I guess. I mean that Julius/Osiris and Sadie are going to have a father/daughter moment. It's so cute!**

**Here's a sneak peak:**

"_What? Just because I kissed a_ boy_, and had a little tantrum? And I swear this is the first time this has ever happened because you were never around! You didn't even raise me! You don't know me." I said, I swear, I deny saying that as soon as I did._

_Then, dad gave a long sigh, "You are right Sadie, you may leave and meet your mother." He made the door appear again._

**Ha-ha, I'm evil, I'm not going to tell you what Julius's punishment for Sadie is, but it will drive her insane. And I mean it.**

**I'm not evil just for doing this, I also torture a friend of mine that wants to read _The Maze of Bones_ and I am reading it, and I'm telling him how cool it is.**

**-Lots Of Love-**

**Piper-Weasley**


End file.
